What are the Odds!
by Ateles
Summary: She had everything: her best friend, a great university, a posh living space... but something was missing. That was until a cute boy with gorgeous brown eyes and a cheeky smile knocked on her door. [DanisnotonfirexOC], slight [AmazingPhilxOC]
1. London, here I come!

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction so please be kind! . I don't own anything except for my own OC's and the plot. The lyrics belong to Muse for their song **_**Feeling Good**_**. I hope you all enjoy it! Bye!**

Chapter 1: London, here I come!

"MUM! MUM! OH MY GOSH MUM!" I squealed as I read the piece of paper- no, future- that was in my hands. "MUM, I WAS ACCEPTED! I WAS BLOODY, FREAKING ACCEPTED INTO THE MOST PRESTIGIOUS UNIVERSITY IN LONDON!" I ran down my hallway like a maniac on drugs. To be fair, I was pretty sure that my 'happy' brain chemicals were shooting through the roof.

"Calm down, nothing's on fire." My mum said from the living room. Even though she was Chinese, she was the most British-like person I ever knew with her cup filled with tea. "Cambridge?" She asked expectantly,

"Sadly no but-" I shook the acceptance letter in front of her face, "I got into the UNIVERSITY COLLEGE OF LONDON! ISN'T THIS GREAT?!" I could hardly contain myself and neither could my mum.

"Well, you better get pack!" She replied,

"Kicking me out already?" I asked cheekily, already climbing up the stairs to grab my suitcase,

"Well, you need to get settle and find a place first, don't you? Otherwise, knowing you, you'd be lost for the entire semester!" I giggle, unsure of what I should do first. I grabbed my computer and opened up the London Flat tabs I had saved for this very occasion. I had been hunting for places all over England since I sent out my CV's. I still couldn't believe that I was going to live in London! It was basically my dream come true! Well, almost…

-φ-

"_Birds flying high, you know how I feel. Sun in the sky, you know how I feel. Reeds driftin' on by, you know how I feel_" I picked up a box from the outside of my apartment, "_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life ~ for me…" _ I powered up, "_And I'm feeling good._" I sang as the guitar started up. I always liked listening to Muse, but now, I could feel this song. And it felt amazing.

My phone buzzed all of a sudden in my back pocket. I answered it as I turned down my iPod.

"I-I really can't… *hic* believe that you're leaving…." My best friend sobbed. This was the third time she had called me today, I started to get worried about her phone bill. After I ran back upstairs and grabbed my computer, I had texted her the details of my good fortune and we screamed ourselves silly over our excitement, but now things mellowed and we realized the distance. We were picking out apartments together and fantasized about our new lives as university girls for weeks until we both realized that I was leaving in a few short days. I was in the process of moving my boxes into my new apartment when she called. "I mean, I know we were looking and all that but damn! We didn't even properly celebrate!"

"Well, like I've said for the last couple of days, if you get accepted into the UK universities you applied to- which you definitely will- we can meet all the time!" I said cheerfully, plopping down the last box and sitting on the floor considering my furniture hadn't arrived yet. "Plus you can come and stay with me for the rest of your gap year anyways, so you don't have much to worry about yet. I know you want to, Emily."

"I hate it when you're all logical like that…" I could hear her pouting then sniffle,

"I know you mean loooove!" I sung, "Come on, I already have the place, so you can come live with me!"

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"Seriously?! You're the greatest friend in the whole wide world, do you really think you could ever possibly be a burden?"

Alright," she sighed, "but don't meet any cute boys without me!"

"Okie dokie." Our call was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I've got to go, someone's at the door. I'll see you soon, right? In. Person?" I started to make my way through the maze of unopened boxes to the door.

"Alrighty. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye-bye!" I hung up just as I opened the door.

And almost dropped my phone.

The man that stood outside of my door was absolutely gorgeous. He had kind brown eyes and yet, they were very, very noticeably cheeky.

"Hello, new neighbour." He gave a smile, "My name is Dan Howell."

**So, I don't actually know if this is too short or too long (I'm probably going to make them longer) but I would really like to know if this is what you guys like! Please review so that I can make this story better and maybe incorporate some of your ideas. Have a good one. **

** Ateles**


	2. Who's the new girl?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking a while, I'm just not sure how I'm going to approach the rest of the story since I don't think many people have done stories where the girl has never heard of Danisnotonfire. I hope that I do well and please, any thoughts that you guys have would be greatly appreciated! **

Chapter 2: Who's the new girl?

**-Dan's POV-**

"Phil?" I called out from under my bed sheets. That was a seriously late night… "Phil!"

"What is it?" Phil replied through a crack in the door.

"Why are you playing Muse so early in the morning…?" I buried my face into my blankets,

"It's practically lunchtime Dan!" Phil laughed, "And it's not me playing the music, someone is moving in across the hall from us."

"Oh great… Another guy who has to get up early… and right across from our door." I mumbled,

"Actually, he's a she," he smiled, "And I really think you'll like her."

-φ-

After a long period of lying there half dead, I finally got up to have some breakfast and coffee. Muse was still playing in the background but I enjoyed it now that I was awake. I poured myself some of that 1 kg box of Shreddies that Phil had bought. It was still unbelievably massive and we've had it for some time now! I was going to make myself a coffee but it was so hot, I decided to go for something iced.

"Hey Dan, could you close the door and open the window's instead?" Phil asked from the sofa, "it's not helping as much as I thought it would."

"You left the freaking door open?! The door to our apartment?!" Realizing that I was only in some shorts. I ran to grab a shirt before I even approached the door. "You could have told me you know!" I said incredulously, "Something like 'Hey Dan, the bloody _door_ is open, don't come out _naked!"_

"You weren't naked though, you're in your shorts. Not really _that _indecent for this heat, are you?" He replied innocently. I facepalmed as I made my way to the door and noticed that our neighbors door was open too. Holding a box and jamming out to Feeling Good by Muse, was a small, brunette girl with her long hair done up in a ponytail. I realized that I was staring and immediately closed the door. I walked into the living room with my food and sat there quietly for a few seconds until Phil spoke up.

"So what do you think of our new early bird? Or is she a night owl? I guess we can't really tell yet…" Phil started rambling.

"She seems like a nice girl." I replied, too socially awkward to know what to say.

"We should go over there and welcome her in. Being new is scary, but even worse when you're alone like that."

"It wasn't that bad, I mean, we did it."

"Yeah but then we moved in together." Phil did have a point.

"Okay, but let me finish my breakfast."

"More like dinner." Phil laughed, still staring at his screen

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at his face and continued to eat.

-φ-

**-Amber's POV-**

"Hello, new neighbour." He gave a smile, "My name is Dan Howell."

"Oh, um, hi!" _Well, this is awkward… _"Wow, you're…" I started without thinking. _Smooth move there Amber, you just meet the guy and was about to tell him he was hot… *mental facepalm*_

"Yeah, I'm _that_ Dan from YouTube." He said with a look as if saying '_Great, another fangirl_.'

"I'm really sorry but I actually, honestly don't know you." His face seemed to lift a little as if a cloud blown away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. A lot of people generally recognize me so I just assumed… Sorry."

"That's alright" I giggled. He was really funny in a socially awkward kind of way, "Either way, I'm Amber. Would you, uh, would you like to come in? I mean there isn't really anything to come in to but umm…" _Nice, rambling…"_

"Well, then in that case, would you like to come over to mine? I'm literally right across from you."

"Um, sure, yeah. That would be great. I just have to get decent first." As I realize that I'm only in my pyjama shorts and a tank top.

"Oh sure, I'll just be across the hall." He left and went back to his apartment. _That was probably the most awkward experience of my life… _I closed my door and headed over to my empty room and accidentally took a glimpse at my reflection. My many friends had told me I had a so called 'hourglass figure'. I still don't really believe them but even if I did, it wouldn't help me out here. I was a hot mess; emphasis on mess. _I really need a shower before I head over._ I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower when I heard a terrifying growl come from within the walls. I contorted my face into a look of uncertainty as the water, if you could call it water, slowly dribbled out of the faucet. But it was when it suddenly sputtered that I squeaked and nope-d the hell out of there. _Well this is just great. Now I'm going to have to go over there filthy! _But I changed into some jean shorts and a Mario 64 shirt and headed over there anyways. _It's a hot day and I'm not _that_ bad. _I knocked on the door and there stood Mr. YouTube celebrity himself.

"Come on in!" He said, "And welcome to teen cribs!" He mocked. It was a pretty nice flat, big and spacious.

"Ooh, I like you're t-shirt!" someone on the sofa enthusiastically commented, "That was my favourite game when I was a kid!"

"Amber, this is Phil Lester. Also a YouTuber."

"Hiya!" I responded,

"Would you like some coffee? Or maybe some tea?" Phil asked

"Yes, tea please!"

"So, tell us about yourself. Are you a llama person? Maybe ducks. How about cats?" Dan started rambling as we headed towards the sofa.

"OOH. I LOVE CATS! When I was little, my best friend and I used to draw cat whiskers on our faces and roll around town. We filmed ourselves once or twice but as you would have it, the camera broke, along with all our memories." I began to fake cry but then smiled as Dan looked at me funny,

"Are you American?"

"Nope, I am gen-u-wine Canadian, eh!" Stated in the stereotypical Canadian accent, going cross-eyed. He laughed himself silly so I continued, "Yeah, sometimes I miss my igloo and my pet polar bear, but then he might melt if he ever came here." Phil came back with the drinks as Dan rolled on the floor "Oh come on, it's not that funny."

"No, but it would make for some awesome YouTube stuff." Phil replied, giving Dan a quick nudge with his foot.

I glanced over at the screen in front of the sofa and noticed that Phil was playing Wii Mario Cart when I walked in, "Holy Schnitzel, I haven't played that game in years!" Thinking of the moths in my wallet that prevents me from getting the game for myself *cries internally*.

"I bet I could crush you." Dan challenges with his devious grin,

"You're on!"

**A/N: Hey so, yeah, this one was a bit boring but it's only going to get better! (Right?) TT_TT Anyways, I guess I'll see you in the next chapter, BYE! ^_^ **


	3. Oh my llama!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the views, I'm just really glad that people are reading and actually enjoying my writing! So, without further a due, let the third chapter begin!**

Chapter 3: Oh my llama!

"Move you stupid cart! WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOOT ME LIKE THAT?!" I yell at no one in particular. _Holy cow, I never knew how much I sucked at Mario Cart…_ Dan and Phil are both laughing at me, but at least Phil had the decency to try and hide it, until: "HOLY-!" Yes. Yes I did just get scared by a random mole that popped onto the track. They both started to laugh themselves CRAZY!

"Amber, where have you been all my life!" Dan says behind his tears from laughing so hard.

"Shut up…" I playfully throw out, blushing slightly. It's almost unbelievable how close we three have gotten since we started playing. I didn't even know it was possible to be this friendly in such a short time! I can feel my eyes getting a bit sleepy, "Yo, what time is it?" I look around for my phone.

"Um, almost 11pm." Phil says after a yawn. _Wow, I still haven't eaten anything since this morning. _

"Well, I've got to go and get something to eat and then shower, then…" _Oh, snap. _I realize that I only currently own a mattress… "Grag" I moan. Dan, as he had seen the inside of my apartment, well barely, knows what I'm 'grag-ing' about,

"Well, we haven't eaten either, and I doubt that anything is going to be open at this time so how about you go take a shower and we all have dinner together tonight?" Dan asked.

"I'll take you up on your dinner but my shower is actually broken… I should add that to the list of things that only apparently happen to me." I stick my tongue out in defeat of my awkward and embarrassing life.

"Well, um," Dan looks away, "How about you, uh, borrow ours?" I blush again. _Why am I such a girl?_ I've never showered at a guy's place before, let alone spend _hours _at one.

"That's a great idea!" Phil chimes in, oblivious, "You can just bring a change of clothes, shower, then eat with us! I'm sure it'll be done by the time you get out."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"Of course we're sure! Right, Dan?" He was already in the kitchen but we heard a 'Yup!' come from that direction, "See? It's already settled."

"Alright," I surrender, "I just quickly go over and grab some clothes and I'll be back." I dash out with my keys and unlock the door to my apartment. _I've been here less than a day and I've already met some incredible friends. _Because of my lack of attention, I trip over a box and land on the counter. _Good thing I caught myself before I really hurt myself. Honestly, I need to pay attention… _I go over to a box labelled _Clothes_ in my mum's handwriting and grab a pair of jean shorts, a top, a towel and my shower stuffs. Seeing my mum's handwriting plucks a chord in my heart, thinking of my mum back in Canada. _My parents really are funny ducks aren't they? One's Chinese and one's Irish… I'm pretty sure there's a joke in that somewhere._ Almost forgetting my keys, I go back to the boys' apartment and thank them once again for their shower. I turn the water on as I undress but turning around, I ripped the front of my shirt on the countertop. _Well, at least I have a second one._

-φ—

_That was exactly what I needed._ I grab my towel and start to dry off, picking up my clothes to find the in-holes -_What else are they supposed to be called?-_ when I grabbed my t-shirt and…. It wasn't a shirt. A bit of backstory first: My mum likes to make rags out of old clothes and now I think you get the picture. I was left with a rag, and a shirt with its front torn open… In a guy's apartment! A GUY THAT I JUST MET! _Amber, you really did it this time…_

"Dinner is served!" I hear Dan call, trying to sound like a waiter. _Oh snap, what am I going to do?_ I guess there was really only one thing to do, so I opened the door a little and called weakly,

"Um, Dan?"

"Yeah? I heard him walking over, "What's the matter, are you okay?"

"Well, um, funny story, I, um, can I borrow one of your shirt?" He looked at me a little confused, "I brought a shirt but it turned out it wasn't a shirt but the shirt I was wearing tore at the front and yeah."

He laughed "Oh my god, I really think something has it out for you." My face started to go really red,

"Yeah, great but could you please grab me a shirt before my towel falls down?" This time, it was his turn to go red,

"Um, yeah, sure I'll be right back."

A few minutes later he came back with a black shirt with a white circle on it.

"Thanks, just um, put it on the floor outside the door and I'll grab it when you walk away." When I heard his footsteps get quiet, I opened the door quickly, snatched the shirt and put it on. It was much comfier than it looked and smelled great. _Is this what he smells like? Amber, yo, he just gave you a shirt, don't be creepy! _And with that I went to eat dinner with them.

-φ-

"Wow, I am stuffed and tired!" Phil yawned. After dinner, none of us were particularly tired so we decided to watch the Lion King. Well, I say watched but it was more like background noise to our laughing. "I think I'll be off to bed now, I'll see you in the morning!" Giving us a quick wave. He is seriously just adorable. _I wonder how he is on YouTube._ Both Dan and I said goodnight and started to walk towards the door to their apartment.

"I had the best time ever!" I put my hands up in the air. When I'm really tired, my brain dies, _a lot like it's drunk =P . _"You better get used to me coming over here a lot more." I say, giggling

"Well, we do need more cute girls around us, otherwise, people might think Phan is very real." _Did he just call me cute? _

"Phan?" I ask, leaning against the door.

"Oh, our think that me and Phil should be a couple, and that we secretly are." He rolled his eyes, "But trust me, I am totally straight." He winked. _Did he just wink at me too? _"Oh, sorry, I didn't know I still did that." Rubbing his eye.

"Can I have your number?" I blurted out, "So I can, I dunno, see you more often?" _Amber, what are you doing?!_ He smiled at me, but it wasn't the usual cheeky grin, but a gentle, genuine smile.

"Absolutely." He said, writing it down on a piece of paper.

"I do have a phone you know." I say as I wave it around,

"Yeah, but phones are mechanical. This is more, personal." I blushed.

"U-um, cool!" I really, should be going to bed now, bye!" I said as fast as I could and ran into my apartment, leaving behind a very confused Dan no doubt. _Why am I blushing so furiously? I've literally just met him. Heh, literally… _The way he says it is so much better! Catching a quick glimpse at myself in the mirror, I noticed I was still wearing Dan's top. It was definitely oversize but somehow, I looked kind of cute in it. Sighing, I pulled out some sheets and a quilt for my mattress which was unceremoniously plopped on the ground. _It could be worse._ I reasoned and fell asleep. Oh how wrong I was.

**A/N: Finally got to some romance (Sorta =P) Sorry if it was a bit slow going at the beginning. This one was mostly fluff and awkward situations but to tell you the truth, I'm just flying with what I have, I haven't actually planned this out. It will get better in the next chapter, I promise! Anyways, I have to study for a physics provincial so my updates aren't going to come too fast but I will pick up after the 9****th****! I hope you enjoyed, so please review to make it better! Leave a favourite if you think it's deserving and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye!**


	4. The Life

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that I didn't upload as fast as I said I would. I had a quick vacation to the US without my computer and then school happened… *Sobs uncontrollably* Anyways, I'm back now and we can get into some real cheeky trouble so without further ado, chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: The Life

"OH MY GOD!" the voice shrieked on my phone. I held it at arm's length to prevent myself from going deaf. "YOU DID WHAT?! WHO? UUUUUUHHHH!" _And now the incoherent mumbles._

"Dan and Phil. They said that they were from YouTube."

"GJDFHGNUUIIHNVFHOSFUERY-WHAT?!"_Now we might get somewhere._

"You know them?" I asked.

"YOU DON'T!? They're only the BIGGEST YouTube vloggers of ALL TIME! You really live under a rock…." Emily finally started to calm down.

"Yup, rock person, that's me!" I joke. A few seconds later I get an email alert from her with a few YouTube links.

"You really need to study up. Watch those links, they're my fav." She says quickly, "I really can't believe you met Dan and Phil AND that you live right. Next. DOOR!" She continued to squeal and as we talked for a few minutes longer until I could feel my pockets screaming at me about the cost of long distance call.

"Sorry to do this to you, but I really have to go. I'm pushing my money already…" I apologized

"Don't worry about." She replied, "I'll talk to you later on skype."

"Okie doke, Byyyyyye!" And then we hung up.

I stared at the links Emily had sent me, contemplating if I should look or not. In the end, curiosity got the better of me, and I watched. _Oh my goodness…_ What the heck did I open…? I felt as if this was some other world that I found. He was funny, he was awkward and completely adorable! _Is this creepy and slightly stalker-ish? Nah!_ So I continued. I spent a good hour watching their video's and had a great time laughing. They were so cute! Eventually, although I have no idea how, the clock was reading 12pm and I had to get some lunch! I started for my fridge when I realized, with an unpleasant suddenness, that I had nothing in my kitchen. I looked around and also noticed that all of my stuff was still in boxes… _Where the heck did all my time go?_ I had been here for at least three days, and everything was still in its box; neat and folded and probably quite flat. There was just so much to do! _Okay, first, unpack and sort out your apartment, then eat._

-φ-

Sorting out my new apartment was like cleaning out my room. Every few minutes, I would sit down with whatever I had in my hands and play with it, or become nostalgic or something. Basically, it took forever. Half an hour later, the heat in the place was unbearable, so I opened the door to my apartment. _Bigger hole, more ventilation, right? _

I had unpacked everything that wasn't a piece of clothing, and that was a good couple of hours. Then I began putting up the drawers and tables, which also took a hell of a long time. By the time all of that was done, it was already basically 10 or 11 o'clock at night. My stomach sounded like a dying, beached whale! But it was too late for most things to be open and I was seriously tired and sweaty. _I really need to call the plumber… But tomorrow._ Then I remembered about Emily. _CRAP!_ I ran for my laptop and fell over as I picked it up. Fortunately, it was okay and I logged in to Skype.

"_Wow, you're late! =P" _She Skyped as soon as I was on.

"_Shhh, no… =P"_

"_So, how's London life?" _She asked

"_Well, considering that I haven't eaten all day, fine."_ I groaned internally

"_Seriously? How come?"_

"_Cuz I've been here for three days and my apartment still looks as if I had JUST moved in…"_

"_Lol, nice! Sooooo, how are the cuties next door? ;)"_ She teased

"_Shut up! Their fine, it's not like they're my boyfriends or anything…"_ Feeling a blush come onto my cheeks

"_But I bet you wish they were!"_ I could feel her big grin over the internet. She was loving the fact I was so socially awkward in this situation….

"_You gonna ask them out or something?"_

"_Whoa, slow down there, I've literally just met them!"_ I was beginning to get flustered. I hated how she could do this to me, even though were in different continents.

"_Haha, alright"_ She relented. _That's weird…_ We talked for a while longer until I literally couldn't keep my eyes open.

"_I'm really sorry, but I need some major sleep."_

"_Haha, I can tell. The last few messages have been 'ivej got to vcall the bplumbebr tomororw' =P"_

"_Pfft, no… =P Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow or something."_

"_Okay, see you tomorrow ;)" Winky's. What was up with her and winky's today?_ I let it slide and went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and dreamed of an apartment without boxes.

-φ-

"—ber." I heard in the hazy in-between of sleep and awake, "Amber!"

I awoke with a start, someone was actually calling for me.

"Hello?" I answered weakly in my dazed state. Suddenly a wild Dan appeared,

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked, his eyes searching me for anything,

"Of course I'm okay, why? What's wrong?" I asked, my confusion growing,

"Well, your door was wide open, and I thought someone had come in at night." He said, visibly relieved, "London is a dangerous place." He smirk. Just then, we both realized the situation. I was sitting there in a tank top and my underwear. _Why, oh why didn't I unpack my clothes…_I internally asked myself as I covered myself quickly with my quilt and Dan got up and looked away. _Well that was awkward._

"Ahem, well I uh, better get going. You seem to be fine so, uh, I'll get out of here." He said blushing.

"Um, yeah, thanks for checking up on me." _Crap, I'm blushing too. _

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you later." And he left so fast, it was almost funny except that I was feeling equally embarrassed. _I feel like our lives are going to get a lot more interesting…_

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 4. It was just a bit of a filler. After not writing for so long, I kind of forgot the direction this chapter was going to go, but now I think I'm back on track. Hopefully the next chapters will bring some more =P**


	5. Nudge, nudge

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that this is really late… I keep saying that I'll start uploading regularly but ha, I guess that might not happen soon =P. Anyways, I know understand why some people quit writing after a few months break; I can barely remember what Amber looks like. But I've refreshed, I remember everything, and without further ado, chapter 5. ^_^**

Chapter 5: Nudge, Nudge.

A few days had passed and I had FINALLY gotten my apartment organized. I even had furniture! Look at that! I had my own fridge and stove and most importantly a microwave. Of course, during those days I had seen Dan and Phil a lot; it was kind of hard not to, considering that they lived RIGHT beside me. Since Emily had shown me their videos, I've become a bit of a fangirl. Well, I probably would be if I didn't know them in person first. They were really funny, and just as nice in person as they were in their videos. I counted myself lucky to be one of their actual friends.

It was about 3:00pm and things finally seemed as if they were going to settle down so I decided to fully take in and enjoy the pleasures and secrets of London. I had been their once before for about a day so I thought that I knew the place. Well, not really, but I thought that now would be a great time to explore and if I really got lost, I could just ask a cab to drive me home. It was Saturday so things were bound to be more casual and I decided to dress up a little. Who knows what might happen. Of course I wasn't going to go completely unprepared; I packed a cute little backpack with the essentials: My phone, my wallet, a book, whatever I might need for the day. I was about to head out when I got an unexpected moving in present on my doorstep. I opened the door and to my surprise, I saw a familiar face about to knock on my door.

"AMBERRRRR!" She tackled me, "I wanted to surprise you with a visit but I was worried that you were out." She stood back and looked at me, "And I see that my timing is perfect considering that you were about to walk out the door." It was my best friend Emily. I was so shocked that I was speechless. "Well are you gonna let me in or freeze at the door?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that this was so unexpected! Come in! I'm so happy you're here!" I let her in and gave her another hug, "You always did have supernatural timing. Not only was I about to walk out but I just finished organizing and putting away things too." We both helped to bring in the bags she had brought. Finally, since I anticipated her coming at some point, got her organized in the guest room. She told me that she had thought about and later, obviously, accepted my offer of living with me during her gap year,

"Everyone at home misses you. Your mom especially came to see me and asked if I would make sure that you were okay. Big city, very small you." She laughed,

"You know what?! I am small! Thank you very much for pointing that out." I pouted, feigning anger.

"Anyways, you going anywhere in particular? You're looking kind of swanky." Referring to what I was wearing,

"Oh, this? Nonono, I was just going out to explore London, but since its Saturday, I was getting ready in case something eventful happens." I winked, "It's my first time in this big city, who knows what might happen."

"'Kay, I don't know if it's because you moved or something happened, but you've finally grown up." She smirked, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

My eyes widened in realization, "Oh, no. Not that kind of 'what might happen'! I meant parties not… _encounters!_" _Well, this is awkward_,

"Are you _sure_? She sung,

"Yes, absolutely positive… I don't even understand the mechanics and dynamics of how people can do... um, each other, anyways." _Thank Em…_ She always did this to me because…

"Hahaha! You're so cute when you're flustered!" Yup, that's the one.

"Oh, hush… Do you want to come with me? Just explore, go to pubs, maybe even a 'swanky' party?" I mused,

"Why of course, my dear fellow" Emily mocked, "I do enjoy a good soiree."

"Oh, wait! I didn't even think! Do you have anything dressy? I mean you did just get here. If not I can lend you something," I offered as I headed towards my closet,

"My poor, poor girl. Of course I've got something with me. Do you really think I would go anywhere unprepared? Me? The trouble making party girl?" She smiled as she pulled a black cocktail dress.

"Wow, now I feel underdressed…"

"You really shouldn't, you look amazing!" She smiled, "and if you want, we can go get something else later tonight." She giggled as she began to change

"I'll wait for you in the living room then"

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

-φ-

_A couple of minutes?! Yeah RIGHT!_ I had been sitting here for a good long time and she didn't show any signs of coming out soon. I had been playing flappy bird for the entire time (What? It's an aggravating game but too fun to get rid of! =P) and had beaten my high score 5 times now… FINALLY she came out.

"Dude, you take SOOOOO long!" I half pointed out, half whined,

"It takes work to look this good!" She stuck her tongue out at me

"Well at least you're ready now, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, well, let's get a move on!" I said as I dashed to the door, "I really need to get out of here."

On our way out, we ran into some really familiar faces: Dan and Phil just getting to their apartment. I was nonchalant about it, seeing as I just met them as Dan and Phil, but Emily was losing her mind as she knew them as Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil.

"Wow, you're all dressed up. What's the occasion?" Phil stated, noting our fancy dress,

"Oh, well I was just going off to explore the city but then my friend came all the way from Canada!" I brought a catatonic Emily forward, "Guys, this is Emily. Emily, Dan and Phil."

"I know," she said, "I mean, hi." She shook her head in embarrassment,

"Emily has been a long time subscriber, so I apologize in advance for her fangirlish nature." I laughed

"Haha, that's fine. I'm also a fangirl at heart except when it comes to Delia Smith," He looked off into the distance, "I'm always cool with Delia Smith." And we all laughed

"So where are you guys off to?" Phil asked

"We actually don't know, just wherever the streets take us." I shrugged

"Maybe even to a party if we can find one." Emily added, smiling mischievously,

"Well it just so happens that a non-YouTuber friend of ours is having a bit of a party later tonight and said we could bring a plus one." Phil said. I involuntarily glanced at Dan. _Why the heck would you do a thing like that Amber?! _I thought, scolding myselfbut Dan caught me however and I began to blush. Emily had also picked up on the situation and took full advantage of the opportunity; both to help me out and to tease me about it later,

"Of course we'd be delighted to be your plus ones." She replied, elbowing me in the back. Luckily, the boys didn't notice.

"Yeah, of course, we'll be there!" I said, answering the cue given; harshly might I add.

"Great, well I've got your number so I'll text you the time and place." Dan said, flashing his phone, "And hey, if you ever get lost or something, just give me a call."

"Haha, thanks, I'll keep that in mind." It took all of my effort not to look down and smile like a schoolgirl. _Although technically, I am a school girl…_

"Well, we better get on. London waits for no man!" Emily said, pushing me ahead of her, "Or a couple of cute single ladies." She added winking back at them. _Man, I really wish I had her confidence… I just sit there like a rock!_ I did see a slight reaction from Dan though; d_id she do that on purpose?_ As soon as we were out of earshot, she spoke again. "We need to go shopping. Now!"

"What? Why?"

"Because darling, we have a date tonight."

**A/N: I'm going to keep the bottom notes short. I apologize for all of the grammatical and speeling ( =P) errors! It's a bit boring but it's an opener for the next chapter (sorta). Next chapter is hopefully soon!**

**~Ateles**


	6. Wild Night

**A/N: Hey guys! Hopefully this gets uploaded sooner than all the other ones but probably not... School's been rough and I got a nasty cold. =( Anyways, please forgive any grammatical or spelling errors made. I had to restart this chapter 3 times, so the beginning might be a little crap. (If you haven't noticed already, I'm weirdly self-conscious about my writing =P ). Without further ado, Chapter 6! **

Chapter 6: Wild Night

"Here, put this on!" Emily said as she threw a dress at my face. I had finally broken down after a couple of hours of her pestering as we had found a nice little dress boutique. Dan had texted me the details of the party about an hour ago, which was when Emily renewed her vigour.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked, getting a little tired of having things tossed at my head.

"Because my dear, it's not every day that you get a chance to date an INTERNET CELEBRITY!" She squealed, doing that dance that little girls do when they're uber excited, causing some of the other customers to stare, "Or a date in general." She teased,

"Okay first of all: Ouch! And secondly, He's just Dan Howell, A guy that I met when I was moving in who was really nice to me." I looked over the dress and felt its red material. I had to admit that this dress was really quite special. That was, until I looked at the price tag. "Holy cow, I can't afford this! I am a student you know!"

"Oh come on, it's like you didn't even hear what I was saying 5 seconds ago… ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY! Besides, I'll take care of the price tag, so don't you even consider the money." She assured me, flashing her many credit cards. I looked at the dress one more time,

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll try it on. But no promises." I stated determinedly,

"That's all I honestly ask for, besides," She flashed a mischievous smile, "I'm positive that as soon as you try it on, you'll love it."

I went into the dressing room and locked the door behind me. _Dang it, I hate it when she's right…_ I already loved the dress when I saw it, but I felt so bad that I had to spend up Emily's money that she could better spend on herself. Once I had the dress on though, it was another story. It fit like a glove. I loved it. It was just the kind of cocktail dress that made flared out at the skirt. It made me feel like a party animal. When I went out to show Emily, I was just as shocked by her reaction as she was shocked by the dress.

"Wow… I mean, really, you look stunning." She responded with an awestruck expression

"I don't know…" I was suddenly getting a little uncomfortable with all of the looks I was getting, "Isn't it a little too… sexy?" I asked pulling the bottom of the skirt down a little.

"No! It's perfect!" She stood up to have a closer look, "It hugs you big boobs nicely-"

"Emily!" I cried, embarrassed,_ Why do you always comment on my boobs…_

"-and the skirt is not too short!" She said, smacking my hand that kept finding its way to the hem of the skirt. "I'm am absolutely sure that Dan is going to love it. In fact, I'm willing to bet 1 million dollars- oops, sorry, I mean _pounds_\- that he is going to _drool_." She smirked. I hesitated,

"Are you 100% sure that this is okay to buy for me, considering the price tag?"

"Yes. If I was anymore sure, I'd be dead."

"Right, well, if you say so then… I guess, I'm in?"

"Oh yes! This is going to be so much fun!" As Emily was grabbing a card, she looked at her phone, "Hey, its 7:00pm now, might as well keep the dress on. We'll be there soon anyways." She paid for the dress and had the lady behind the counter take off the security patches on the dress and put my old dress in a bag. _Good thing I wore black heels out, at least it matches the dress._ As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was excited for tonight. I like the uncertainty, the fact that I bought a new dress gave me more confidence; I was ready for what the night was going to throw at me. This was going to be fun.

-φ-

By the time we got there, the party had already started. The place was packed, and we could hear music from outside of the building this didn't feel like the type of party Dan and Phil would attend but never the less, they were here, as Phil came out the front door.

"Hey, you guys made it!" He said

"Of course! We said we would." I replied, giggling.

"Well, both of you look fantastic."

"Thanks!" Emily and I said in unison. "So, Dan's inside is he?" I asked

"Yup, and he's started on the drinks." Phil replied, rolling his eyes.

"Are we going to see a new side of Dan tonight?" Emily mused.

"You have no idea…" Phil mumbled, but it seemed as though I was the only one who had heard. _This is definitely going to be interesting_. It turns out that it wasn't at all what I was expecting. When we walked inside, we immediately saw Dan with a drink in his hand talking to random people. Phil called over to him, and he looked over our way, but when he saw us, he had the exact same expression as Emily had at the dress shop,

"Prepare to owe me a million pounds." She smirked in my ear, "I'll go get us some drinks."

"Wait, no I shouldn't drink!" I called after her, but either she didn't hear me or she ignored me because with that, she left me on my own with Phil. Dan probably had a bit to drink already, because it was only by the time he came to us that he regained his composure.

"Wow, Amber, you really look amazing." Dan said, smiling

"Thanks." I blushed a little bit, _thank God it's dark in here_. "You look great too." Emily came back with the drinks. I downed mine pretty quick. All of that confidence I felt before drained out of me instantly when I arrived. Dan laughed as I put the empty glass down. I was already loosening up. "You know what? I'll be right back…" I headed straight for the bar. You know that little voice in the back of your head that tells you when bad things are going to happen because of a random choice? Well mine was definitely broken that night… In half an hour I had three drinks total and by this time, I was fairly – let's say confident – again. Dan had found his way to the bar as well, but he was looking worse off than I was.

"Where's Phil?" I asked, to which he pointed over at a corner where Phil was talking to Emily. Both had been pretty good with their drinking, and seemed to have their wits about them, "So what have you been doing, leaving me all on my lonesome?"

"Well I was talking to some of the BBC producers over there, seems like they're pretty happy with the show Phil and I do." He said. "Hey, could I have another?" He ordered, "Oh, would like something?"

"Yes please!"

"And another for her, thanks." When we received out drinks, I looked at him mischievously. We both drank at the same time, but I was definitely feeling bold and drank it all in one go. I put the glass back on the table. He looked at me and flashed a cheeky smile. He got the idea. "Bartender? Another round."

**A/N: Hello! While I was writing this I got carried away and wrote a lot for this one chapter, so I decided to split them up into 2 separate chapters a) so that I can put more words into it if I need to and b)to give you guys something to look forward to. =P Anyways, because of the, this next one should come out in the next day or two; or hey, maybe even today if I'm up to it. Please review and favourite is you deem it worthy enough. Reviews always make me happy ^_^. Anyways, see you all in the next chapter!**

**~Ateles**


	7. Help!

**A/N: Hello everyone! So here it is, earlier than I usually post, so that's something! =P Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. A little bit of romantics for a change of pace.**

Chapter 7: Help!

"Woohoo!" I yelled as we downed our drinks and slammed them upside down on the counter. We had been doing this for at least 15 minutes and I had lost count of how many that was.

"I must admit, I really generally don't do this." Dan laughed, "Like ever. But this is quite fun with you."

"Heehee, you're saying that now but wait until after I've beaten your butt!" I giggled as the next round came. "Bottoms up!" We raised out glass and downed another. "Wooo!"

"Hey kids, you better slow down." The bartender said, handing us another round, "I don't want to have to cut you off."

"Perhaps he's right, Amber." Dan smiled

"You're only saying that because you're losing." I teased.

"Miss, you dropped your purse." The bartender pointed to it on the floor

"Ah! Thank you!" I bent over to pick it up, when I felt something brush me from behind. When I looked back, I saw nothing of notice. _Someone probably was just trying to get past me. I mean this place is packed!_ And I sat back down to our drinking game.

While we were ordering our rounds, a man had sat beside me. I could feel him eyeing me up and down the whole time and it was starting to make me uncomfortable. I started to stand up and take the seat on the other side of Dan, when the man lightly took hold of my wrist and immediately let go when I turned.

"Hey, I've never seen you around before." This man was obviously quite wasted, and wasn't very discreet in checking me out,

"No, I've only moved here about a week." I said,

"London's a big place for a new comer like you. I could show you around." He offered.

"Maybe some other time..." I tried to walk away but he grabbed me again,

"You know sugar, you're a very pretty girl." He smiled, _Okay, alarm bells are seriously ringing here…_ "And in that dress…" He suddenly pulled me into his lap and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek then moved onto my neck.

"Hey!" His hand was low on my waist, the other on my legs with a strong grip.

"Ahh!" I screeched. As you can imagine, this took me very much by surprise and I started to struggle. _Oh god, oh god, oh god! _I had accidentally knocked Dan, making him spill his drink on the counter, causing Dan to spin in my direction. He was just as shocked as I was, seeing the scene in front of him. I was very scared at this point, "Dan!" I called, pleading with my eyes for someone, anyone to help me.

"Oi, get your hands off her, mate!" Dan said as he took my arm, putting himself between me and that creep. "What do you think you're doing?!" Perhaps it was only the effects of the alcohol, but Dan was raving mad.

"It's none of your business, 'mate'. C'mere luv." He replied, reaching for me again. I shut my eyes and buried my face into Dan's back, grabbing onto his shirt like a little kid. I was almost trembling. Dan glanced back at me, then spoke again to the man,

"Listen here, just leave her alone, alright? Walk away. You've had too much to drink." The man stood up and was definitely much bigger than Dan. He took a step forward, to which Dan took a step back.

"A right Mr. Hero we have here… What are you going to do, huh?" I peeked out from behind Dan and saw that the man was going to hit him, and my eyes widened. He started to swing down but I pushed Dan out of the way and braced for impact. The blow landed square on the left side of my face, and I fell to the floor just as security got a hold of the brute. I had trouble breathing for a moment. At this point, I was shaking and tried to get up when Dan came to my side.

"What in the world were you thinking!?" He asked as he put his hand on my back and looked at my cheek. Everything was quieter now around the bar, save for the music. I could see Emily and Phil looking this way, Emily already rushing to my side. I looked around to see all of the staring faces and felt tears forming in my eyes. I got up as fast as I could and ran towards the bathroom.

"Hey! Wait! Amber!" Dan yelled after me. Not everyone had seen the incident so the dance floor was still pulsing with people that I had to push through. By the time I got to the center, I had to reorient myself. I found a long, dark corridor where I could be alone so I ran for it. I made it to the hall and kept running but tripped over a step on the floor. By this time I was a weeping, trembling mess._ What am I doing? What is happening?! _ I stayed on the floor, propping myself up with one hand, the other hand was on my throbbing cheek. Dan had now reached the hallway, and saw me sitting on the floor crying.

"Amber, Amber hey…" He said softly,

"I'm sorry Dan. I didn't mean for you; I-I-I…" I didn't know what I was apologizing for. I didn't know much of anything at that point. I was a weak little child and didn't know what to do.

"You don't need to apologize." He said, bringing me into a tight hug. "What were you thinking anyways? I could've taken a blow, I saw the security coming anyways." He took my face into his hands and searched my eyes.

"Dan…"

"Shh, don't worry. Now let me take a better look at that jaw." As soon as he touched it, I recoiled. "Sorry." This time he just looked. It was an angry red, promising a nasty bruise in the morning. Now that the adrenaline from earlier was wearing off, it became rather sore and was swelling up fast. "It's alright at least. I don't think he broke anything." He looked back at me again, "Why would you do something so stupid like that?" It would have been better for me to take a hit from a guy like that than you. Besides, you're smaller than I am." He gave me a gentle smile. I really didn't know what went through my head…

"I-I'm sorry. I just… I just didn't want anyone getting hurt. It was my problem and you didn't need to be punched for a girl you basically just met." Tears were still running down my face. "I caused this whole scene, I shouldn't have come!" I looked down at my clothes, "I shouldn't have bought this new dress!" The crying renewed and I felt like an utter idiot.

"Alright, that's it. I think that after all this, I'm going to take you home." Dan said as he stood up.

"No, I can go home by myself. I've ruined your night enough." I tried to stand too, but ended up falling. Luckily, Dan caught me. I didn't have the wits or the energy to have caught myself.

"Well now we both know that you can't do that." He smiled and helped me to stand. He looked at my face once more and picked me up bridal style with my left side pointing in towards his body. My eyes went wide with shock at this unexpected action but he misinterpreted it, "Your left cheek has swelled quite a bit and is starting to bruise. I just thought that this way, you could hide it if you want."

"Th-thank you." I whispered in his ear as I lay my head on his shoulder. He walked back out into the crowd where he immediately found Phil and Emily.

**Dan's POV:**

"Oh my god! Is she alright? What happened?!" Emily was almost catatonic, touching Amber's shoulder lightly.

"It's alright. I'm going to take her home." I replied. I could feel her small body trembling, _I have to take her home…_

"Well, then I'm coming with you." Phil said, concern lacing his voice,

"Me too. I've got her keys." Emily said, flashing Amber's purse.

"Right well, we better hurry." All of us made our way to the door and immediately Emily ran out for a cabbie. Unfortunately, the first one that stopped didn't have enough room for all of us.

"You take her in that one first, we'll follow afterwards." Phil suggested. Emily agreed and put the house keys in my pocket.

"Be careful with her." She said sternly, "And don't be funny." I nodded, _why would I even consider it, especially at a time like this?"_

I got into the cab, closing the door and gently placed her beside me. As I removed my hands from her back, she placed her head on my shoulder again. She was still trembling so I took off my coat and put it around her slowly. As the ride went on, she finally stopped shaking and looked at me. She really was beautiful. Her brown eyes and her brown hair… _I could kiss her. I want to kiss her._ But my thoughts were slow and slurred; the adrenaline finally wearing off of me, and the alcohol taking dominance once again. Her face was slowly inching its way to mine. Closer, closer, closer… I was so still. And then her lips met mine. I immediately put my hands on her head, trying to get as close as I possibly could to her, but then something emerged from the fog of my inebriated mind, '_Don't be funny.'_ It took me a few seconds before I broke the kiss and let my hands fall from her face. I wanted nothing more than to continue, but Emily's warning rang through my head loud and clear at this point. Emily looked at me, a little hurt, but mostly embarrassed.

"Thank you." She looked away, "For, you know, everything." She said, barely audible. The rest of the cab ride was spent in silence as I banged my head against the figurative wall. _Come on Dan! You have a chance here!_ I looked at her again. She looked sad and tired… _No, she's been through enough without me confusing her._

Soon we arrived at the apartments and by this time, I was fully drunk and so was she, so it was a bit of a struggle trying to get out of the cab. Luckily, I could stand just fine but Amber? Not so much. As soon as Amber got out, she almost fell to the floor,

"Whoa," I started to chuckle as I caught her, "You alright there?" My speech sounded slurred, _Yep, adrenaline definitely gone._

"Y'know what? I c'n totally stand, jus you watch." She definitely wasn't better off than I was. I laughed and kept her steady as she tried to walk straight but just ended up falling back into me giggling. "Heh, perhaps you should carry me, Mr. tall, strong, and handsome." Without thinking, I picked her up off her feet and started towards the doors and into the elevator; Amber laughing all the way, throwing her head back. She definitely seemed to be in a better mood, as if she had forgotten all about it.

"Right, I'm going to have to put you down now." I said as I finally reached her door. She gave me her best puppy dog eyes, which definitely worked. "Okay, okay, fine, but it's going to be a real balancing act." I braced my knee on the door and rested her on it as I used my hand to fish around in my pockets to find the key. I felt its shape in my hand and fit it into the keyhole with a lot of fumbling, giving rise to fits of giggles from Amber. "Would you rather I put you down?" I joked,

"Aww, b't you're doin' so well!" She laughed. Finally I got the door unlocked and made my way inside. She allowed herself to slip out of my arms and stand by herself.

"I thought you couldn't stand?" I closed the door behind me, taking the key out of the lock,

"I thought you couldn' carry me, yet here we are!" She giggled, her arms still around my neck, "Besides, it was fun." She smiled. _She's so beautiful when she smiles…_ We stood there for a few seconds, just smiling and staring at each other, not saying a word. She began to kiss me again and I tried to pull back,

"Amber…" I said in between kisses, "I–we shouldn't…" She continued. I was starting to wear down. "Amber, you heard what Emily said…" At this point, I was putting up minimal defense, "we're both dru-" She kissed me once more on the lips and I completely lost all reservations.

**Amber's POV:**

He finally started to kiss back and took control. He dropped the key that was in his hands and brought them up to my face. I guided him to the sofa, and began to take off his shirt. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss only long enough so that he could pull it over his head, and then he continued, leaning me down onto my back, his body on top of mine. My heart beat so fast, my mind drawing complete blanks.

That is until I heard the front door open.

"Oh my goodness, you will not believe how hard it was to get a taxi around here!" Emily called. Dan immediately sat up, fear all over his face. It was almost laughable except he had his shirt off. And on top of me. Emily walked into the living room. I almost burst into laughter at her reaction. "OH MY GOD DAN!" Her face registered absolute shock which was then replaced by seething anger.

At this point Dan had gathered up his shirt, "Emily, you don't understand." He started,

"I asked for ONE THING DAMMIT! ONE THING! You were just supposed to take her home and make sure she was okay!" She yelled

"I am definitely feeling okay…" I hummed. Dan tried to hide his smile but Emily was as sharp as a hawk.

"Don't you smile." she scolded as Dan put on his shirt again, "Seriously, the last thing I told you was to keep the funny business to yourself."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't start. Just leave for now. I'll be having words with you tomorrow." She thought about it, "_if_ you remember…"

"But Emmmm!" I whined, "I jus wanna cuddle, jus for lil' bit? Pleeeease?" I gave my best puppy dog eyes,

"Just go to your own beds..." She said pointedly at both of us. I gave a dejected 'humph' as Dan left my apartment.

"You're no fun…" I said as I skulked to my room

"Hah! That is something I never would have thought I would hear from you." She turned towards me, "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" _Please don't ask about earlier tonight. Please, please, please…_ "I mean, Dan actually didn't do much…" I shrugged, "Especially since you interrupted." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, you know… About, earlier…" _Damn._

"Oh, well, um… Its fine, I guess. Dan saved me, so it ended, alright?" I rushed into my room. _Sorry Emily… I just can't right now…"_ I changed out of my clothes and into my pyjamas. I walked over to my bed and sat down, smiling as I touched my lips. I giggled, _I kissed Dan,_ I sang in my head. I lay down in my bed, giggling and laughing, replaying the happy moments that had happened tonight. I must have fallen asleep in the middle of all of this because the next thing I knew, I had a splitting headache.

**A/N: Hey guys! This was definitely one of the longer ones. Was it too long? Tell me in the reviews just so I know for next time. I hope you guys really liked it, it was my first time writing romantic scenes so yeah, tell me what you guys think! See you all in the next chapter! **

**~Ateles**


	8. My head

**A/N: Hey! Guys, I've had about 700 views on this story… WTH?! Seriously that's mind-blowing. Like, you guys actually READ my stories all the way through! Seriously, thank you. I've been really busy with school lately (as always) and so I hadn't been able to write for a very long time, but now I can take a breath and relax so here's another chapter! I would also like to thank ELLI.1773 for all of her help in proofreading! 3**

Chapter 8: My head…

"Psst! Wake up!" Emily whispered, "It's noon already!"

I groaned, "Emily, shhhh… You're shouting…" I rolled over. Big mistake. _Oh my goodness, my head!_ My hand immediately went to my forehead. I heard grating laughter come from Emily. The next thing I know, I'm being blinded by light. "Holy cow, who ordered the atomic bomb?" I said as I ducked under the covers.

"You did, with all that partying last night. Very unlike you, but at least you've done it once in your life now." I didn't have to look to know that she was smirking. I peeked over the covers: _Yup, smirking…_ But her face showed something else… Concern? Then it came to me. _That drunken ass. _I got up like a mole in the sun, feeling around to my curtains before snapping them closed again. Gently, very gently, I opened my eyes.

"Emily, it was a stupid mistake and I can't even remember a single moment past the 5th shot…" I put my hand to head again. Of course, that was a bit of a lie… I didn't remember basically everything after the 5th shot, but.._. Please_, _I just don't want to talk about it._ She relaxed a little, confirming that what I said would drop _that_ subject. "Have you made any coffee?"

"Okay, number one: from my experiences and your medical knowledge, you should know that water would be best. Number two? You hate coffee!"

"When your head pounds like the feet of an elephant, you need something strong. Besides, water isn't the best…" She looked at me, confused. "Actually, if you have small shot of alcohol the next morning, it flushes out certain toxins that were placed there the night before. Then you drink water to rehydrate. The water would only help before you go to bed because-" I winced at the pain in my head.

"Well, at least it's good to know that even if you're dying, you can still spout your medical voodoo." She laughed.

"Just a bit quieter…" I sat down.

"Alright, tell you what. You go take a hot shower and I'll go make you some coffee, water and a shot." She smiled.

"We don't have alcohol. I'll take the rest though." I got up and made my way to the bathroom, "Thanks Em, I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"Oh, probably die on the floor until you got over the hangover." She laughed as she walked out of my room, "Don't worry about it."

-φ-

**Dan's POV:**

I woke up with a slight headache. It could have definitely been worse, but thanks to Phil's reminders, I took some water before bed to ward off the major hangover I would have had. _Last night… Last night I kissed Amber,_ I smiled to myself. I looked at my clock;_ Its only 11:30!_ I got up, albeit slowly, and went into the kitchen to look for some coffee. To my dismay, I found none.

"Phiilll," I whined, "why is there no coffee?" Immediately, a cheery Phil emerged from the couch.

"Oh, we ran out a couple of days ago, but Tesco is coming today with our new order so I decided to wait." I let out a long moan. I quickly got dressed in some random clothes on the floor, and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Phil questioned,

"Starbucks. There's one a couple blocks away." And with that, I was gone. _I really need a caramel macchiato…_

"Hey!" I turned around. It was Emily. "Oh, um, hey…" I still remembered that she caught me with Amber, but I feigned a puzzled look.

"Oh, come off it, I know you remember last night okay? I just need you to do one thing, because I know you're sober this time." She stared hard at me, "Don't you dare tell Amber." Now I was really confused. "She told me just now that she doesn't remember anything from last night. So don't remind her. About the guy at the bar OR about your guy's shenanigans on the couch. She's innocent, she's naïve, and she's working very hard to become a doctor. I don't want anyone, even a celerity such as yourself to ruin that for her." I was about to protest but I looked at her. She looked like a woman not to be trifled with, so I sheepishly shook my head.

"Emily!" We heard Amber faintly call, "Emily! Why did you move my towels!?" Emily smiled,

"I guess that's my cue. I'm sorry that I talked to you so roughly, I just really wanted to get the point across." Suddenly I smelled coffee wafting out from their apartment and I really couldn't help myself.

"I'm sorry, but could I please-" I began,

"The coffee? Sure, come on in." she chuckled.

"Thanks." I walked right in, like I've always done before, but this time was different. There was a tension that hadn't been there before. I had kissed Amber, and I wasn't to mention it at all. Nothing. Any hopes I had about us were to go into a corner and grow mushrooms. Emily went to go take a towel to Amber and I helped myself to a cup of coffee.

-φ-

**Amber's POV:**

"Eyy, thanks!" I took the towel from behind the door,

"You do realize that we're both girls, right?" Amber laughed,

"Shh, go away." I started to close the door,

"Oh, by the way, the coffee's ready." I wrapped the towel around myself hurriedly and immediately went to grab a cup. Emily was almost at to the kitchen when she saw me, "Wait! Amber don't-"

I walked right into the living room; the only thing covering me was a towel and I had just gotten out of the shower. And there he was, holding his cup of coffee looking just as shocked and paralysed as I was. I stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds and then it sunk in. _Oh my go-_ "Oh my God!" Dan looked away and was going to say something – probably an apology – but I immediately ran to the kitchen as it was the closest room to hide in. Emily was close to riotous fits, "Oh, ha-ha, look who's been caught with their pants down…"

"Emily!" I complained, which just blew the dam full of laughter.

"Amber?" I heard Dan call from the other room, "Look, I'm sorry, it was an accident. I smelled coffee and came for a cup." He sounded so embarrassed that I could physically hear the blush in his voice.

"H-hey, it's alright, neither of us knew we were going to be in this situation…" I thought about it, "Actually, can I ask you a quick favour?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of the unfortunate coffee, _I'm here now, I might as well._

"Umm, sure."

"Could you ah, could you turn just duck into a room or something so I can run to my room put, well, _anything _on?"

"Oh, yeah, of course, just umm… I'll shout when I'm out of sight." Was the last I heard until, "Okay!" And with that, I tore off to my room, coffee in hand. I closed the door behind me and went into my personal bathroom, where my previous outfit lay discarded. _At least it wasn't just my underwear. _I walked out and heard Emily talking in a hushed, stern tone to Dan. As soon as I entered the room, they acted as if it never happened. _Hmmm…_

"So what're you dweebs talking about?" I prodded

"Oh, nothing much. How's your hangover?" Dan answered,

"Much better thanks." I sat down on the couch next to him. He reacted… weirdly. By weirdly, I mean he sort of moved away from me. _Perhaps he doesn't like me..._I thought with dismay, "And yourself?"

"Actually, I had no hangover whatsoever thanks to Phil. He told me that I should drink some water before going to bed."

"See?! I told you!" I taunted Emily, to which she rolled her eyes. Dan looked majorly confused, "Oh, sorry. This morning I told Emily that drinking water is good for you before going to bed not-"

"Yeah, yeah, I think he got it." Emily interrupted laughing. I giggled. I enjoyed it when Dan was around. He made things funny with his detached sarcasm and his cool attitude; _And his brown eyes…_ _Whoa. Back it up. Let's not go there._

15 minutes had passed and by that time we were all in a light mood, "Hey!" I thought, "We haven't actually hung out like this since the first day I moved in!" Dan nodded in agreement,

"Or with Emily for that matter." Dan replied to which Emily gave a smirk,

"Why don't you go and get Phil?" Emily suggested, "Then we could spend some time together. You know, 'neighborly bonding'" She said in a sarcastic tone, using air quotes around 'neighborly bonding'.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" I added,

"Sure." He agreed, "I'll go and grab him now."

"Sweet! I'll go lay out some chips and stuff and then we can all chill." I said, standing up and heading towards the kitchen,

"Okay, I'll see you in a few." And with that, I heard the front door close. When I got to the kitchen, I started looking through the cupboards to see if I could find any chips. To my dismay, I found none. _Great…_

"Hey Emily?" I called, walking to my front door, "I'll be right back, I need to grab some chips and stuff from the store." I pulled on my coat, checking to make sure I had my wallet, phone, and flat keys.

"Okay. Be back soon though, you wouldn't want to miss all the fun!" She answered.

"Bye!" I called back as I closed the door. Five blocks down was a small grocery store which had all that I would need. A few minutes later, I was on the street, trying to remember which direction it was in. _Left? Right? I think it was left… maybe it was right?_ The only way I could decide was to throw my keys in the air and catch them in my palm, whichever way they were pointing would be my direction._ It's only a 50/50 chance anyways…_

And so I found myself going left.

**A/N: Hey! So I'm getting more of a storyline figured out (I know, I know, I should've already had one before I posted…) so expect more story! Anyways, please review and favourite if you deem it worthy, it really helps me gage how I'm doing and how you guys like the story. See you in the next chapter!**

**~Ateles**


	9. It only happens in Anime

**A/N: Hello! It seems that when I start writing these chapter recently, I get really into them (even though some of them are crap =/ ) so I end up writing 2 chapters =P. Anyways, here's the continuation of this epic tale of Danisnotonfire and Amber! 3**

Chapter 9: It only happens in anime

**Dan's POV:**

"Phil!" I called. I had just gotten back to my apartment to grab him.

"I just got in the shower!" I faintly heard. _People and their showers today…_

"Well, you better finish quickly, Amber and her friend Emily has invited us over to hang out!"

"Right, okay, I'll hurry." I heard him reply as I sat myself down on the couch and threw my head back. _She really doesn't remember…_ She had only been here for a week and I had already seen her underwear, gotten into a fight for her, and kissed her. I don't think anyone had ever changed my life in such a short amount of time. _She's definitely something else, isn't she?_ I don't even know why I kissed her. I sat up straight and started browsing on my phone. _If I think about this too much, my head will explode. Girls are complicated…_ I can't even talk about with her either, which was a pain. I heard the water stop in the bathroom. _Phil! I can talk Phil!_ I got up immediately and ran for the bathroom. I burst through the door just as Phil grabbed a towel, "Ah! Dan!" Phil cried, hastily covering himself,

"Phil, I need to talk to you or I'm going to go insane!" I ignored him, "Look, last night, as you know, Amber and I had some drinks and-"

"Dan, let me put my pants on. And slow down!" He grabbed his clothes and pushed past me. I followed him to his room, but stayed outside his door,

"Well, Amber and I were kind of drunk and we had the cab alone to ourselves for a little and well, you know, we may have, just a little bit, kissed-"

"You kissed Amber?!" Phil poked his face out from his room, eyes wide with shock and accusation,

"Yes, but she started it!" I defended, sounding like a 5 year old who had just broken a vase, "I actually told her no the first time and-"

"Wait, the first time?!" now Phil was seething, "Dan, she was intoxicated! You basically took advantage of her!"

"If anything, she took advantage of me! Why is this my fault?" I defended. _I shouldn't have said anything…_

"Has she said anything to you about this?" Phil asked, softening a little.

"No, Emily said she doesn't remember a thing from last night." I relented. Phil sighed

"Okay, then just don't say anything either. It's probably for the best right now."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because she just went through a traumatic experience, and because she literally moved here just over a week ago, you don't want to be creepy."

"Psh, what if I want to be creepy…" I threw out to release some tension causing Phil to at least crack a smile. _Good thing it worked._

"I still need to get ready. You're going to have to be less creepy on the couch for 10 more minutes." Phil joked back

**Amber's POV:**

_Oh my goodness, why am I so short?!_ I thought as I tried to reach the top shelf for a bag of my favourite chips: Lays Barbeque. I had been trying for a couple of minutes now' standing on my toes, looking for something to step on… _Dammit…_ "Oh, let me help you with that!" Someone said to my left. He had easily snatched the bag from that mountaintop of a shelf and casually handed it to me.

He was gorgeous.

"Oh, um, thanks!" I managed to get out

"Haha, don't worry about it! I definitely don't mind helping such a beautiful girl." He winked. I felt myself blush all over and smiled sheepishly. "My name's Michael." He continued.

"A-Amber." I answered. _Why are you getting all tongue tied, you idiot?!_

"Nice to meet you Amber." He looked at the items in my basket, "Having a party?"

"Huh? Oh, no, um, no I'm just hanging out with some friends and I didn't have any snacks so…" I explained, motioning to the chips he had just gotten for me.

"Haha, I see." I noticed his eyes looked worried but then, "Are you alright?"

"Pardon?" I asked, a little confused. He stroked my cheek to which I felt a dull pain, "Oh…" I shied away slightly from his touch. "It's nothing really… A funny story actually…" I faded out, unwilling to share, "Right, well, I better get going. I wouldn't want to miss my friends." I started to walk away, "Nice meeting you."

"You too." He answered, his voice confused by my sudden departure. I was a couple of steps away when I heard, "Hey, when you're free, how about we go hang out?" I turned around shocked and stared at him. No one had ever asked me out; ever. My face was a mad blush, forcing me to look at the ground instead. I looked up again and barely got out a stable "Sure." He smiled wide and walked over to me, handing me his phone, "Here. Put in your number and I'll text you mine." As soon as he got his phone back, I heard a buzz in my coat pocket.

"How's 8:00pm tonight?"

"Sounds alright." I tried to play it cool, but of course… not.

"Great."

"I guess I'll be seeing more of you then." I said

"You can't get rid of me that easily." And with that, he turned around and walked away. "See you later, beautiful." And with a backward smirk, he disappeared around the corner.

_Wow… My very first date._

After that, I paid for my items and went straight home as fast as I could. Dan and Phil hadn't come back by the time I did, and so I decided to tell Emily what had transpired. _Amber, you have guests over, you can't randomly ditch them!_ My conscience shouted, _But it's only 1 in the afternoon, it'll be okay by then, trust me!_

-φ-

"Hey, Em?" I called out as soon as I got through the door

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone? And definitely don't tell Dan?" I said absent-mindedly,_ crap_, "Or Phil." I hastily added. She smiled _Yup, she caught me…_

"Of course! What is it?"

"Something weird – well, maybe not weird, but weird for me – happened while I was at the store…" I began, "I somehow got myself into a date…"

"What?!" she stood up straight, all of her attention was now on this subject at hand, "What about Dan?"

"I don't think that he's particularly interested in me." I sighed. I saw something flash in her eyes for only a moment. _Was that… relief? _But then it was replace again by concern,

"Do you even know this guy?" She asked,

"Um, not really… But he seemed nice enough. He's picking me up at 8" I said lightly, starting to set out the snacks in a bowl. _I don't see anything wrong with it…_

"Amber he could be a murderer for all you know!" She said, slipping some of the concern from her face into her voice,

"Oh, it's fine. He seemed to be a straightforward gentleman, albeit a little blunt." I blushed. That peaked her curiosity,

"What did he say to you?"

"Oh, just flattery… He called me beautiful." I could feel my face warming up. I placed the snacks on the coffee table in the living room. "By the way, where are the boys? Shouldn't they be back by now?" I tried changing the subject, but then I heard a knock on the door, "Speak of the devil. Don't say anything about my date!" I warned. I went and opened the door to see two of my favourite people.

"AMBER FOUND HERSELF A DATE TONIGHT!" Emily exploded. I was ready to die right then and there… I then saw the apprehensive looks on both of their faces,

"Hey, don't worry, I don't THINK he's a murderer." I laughed, "Em and I just talked about that." I saw them turn back to their usual cheerful selves but something just didn't seem right, with Dan.

"When did this even happen?" Dan asked, but again there was something in his voice, something I couldn't place… I decided not to think of it too much though.

"Literally just when she went to get snacks." Emily put her arm around me, "Her short endearing-ness caught the eye of a handsome stranger…" She fake swooned while I blushed. This was definitely not something I wanted to talk about in front of Dan and Phil… "What's his name anyways?" She asked,

"M-Michael…" I was blushing hard-core by this point. This was so uncomfortable.

"Aww, my little Ambi-bambi is going on her first date ever!" She hugged me tight. I didn't understand what all of this attention was for, but I really wished it would stop.

"Um, Emily, I can't breathe…. And we have guests." She immediately let me go, and Phil laughed,

"Oh please, don't mind us." Dan said sarcastically.

"Haha, sorry."

"Anyways," I said, straightening out, "We have a bunch of snacks in the living room." I started heading in that direction but then Phil pulled out Mario Cart from his jacket as a sort of proposition. "Oh yes, you my friend are on." I said as I took the game from him and headed for my Wii.

**Dan's POV:**

_Fuck. _This is unexpected. As Amber and Phil left to go to the living room, I finally dropped my façade. I leaned against the wall and felt my fists clench. _Some asshole is going to go on a date with Amber tonight…_ I could barely hold in my anger. _Why am I so angry? I've only known her for 2 weeks, I should be happy._ I immediately thought of something that made me feel a little better, _Maybe it won't work out._ I was shocked at this sudden wish for ill-intent. _Right now, all I can do is be there for her. I need to support her… Besides, this is probably just some passing infatuation…_

"Are you alright?" Emily's voice brought me out of my own thoughts,

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I replied with a smile as I walked towards their living room. _I'll just have to suck it up._

-φ-

**Amber's POV:**

Hours had passed of Mario Carting, Karaoke-ing, and just general eating. It was fun as we talked about various things, from videogames to what they were currently going to do with their channels and career.

"So do you guys know about our radio show?" Dan asked,

"Yes." "No." Emily and I said at the same time. _Of course she did_, I thought.

"Okay so basically," Phil began, "we have this weekly radio show on BBC Radio 1 in the evening where we literally can do whatever we want in between songs. They call it an internet takeover."

"Well I was thinking that we could get other local YouTubers on board like Jim Chapman." Dan continued.

"Sounds like an amazing idea!" Emily said.

"I like it." I added, "a) I didn't even know you guys had a radio show and now I can listen to you more," Phil laughed, "and b) other people will also get to listen to their favourite people too!"

"Thanks. I think I'm going to talk to our producer tomorrow about this."

"Great!" I glanced outside. It was already dark. I loved hanging out with these guys. They made things so funny and made the time pass by really quickly. But there was something that I thought I was forgetting… And then I heard a knock on the door. "OH CRAP!"

I stood up off of the couch, walked toward the door, and opened it. "Oh, hi, okay so, I going to be honest and say that I forgot-"

"I had a feeling." He smiled. I looked to see what he was wearing and suddenly, I became very self-conscious. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a nice button down shirt, and a blazar with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. A sort of dressy casual.

"Y-you look great." I blushed and looked to the floor,

"You do too." He smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Before pulling his hand back, he trailed his fingers down my cheek, gently brushing the large bruise blooming there. I was definitely beet-red by this point.

"P-please come in, I'll just get changed quickly." I said quickly as I ran into the living room with him following me. "Um, guys? Meet Michael." They all looked up and smiled, "Michael, meet Emily, Dan, and Phil."

"Hello everyone, sorry to steal her away from you all, but I couldn't quite help myself." He said, smiling at me. I felt really warm, as if I was going to spontaneously combust, and it was showing on my face.

"I-I should go and change now…" I said rapidly,

"I'll come help you." Emily laughed and stood up

"You should probably sit down. They'll take an age." Phil offered. Emily and I then ran off to my bedroom.

"So what are you going to wear?" I asked myself. I looked through my closet, but by the way he dressed, I should also dress up a little. Emily picked out a cute red dress,

"You should definitely wear this; it accentuates all the right things…" She winked.

"Emily…" I jokingly scolded as I took the dress, _but she kind of has a point…_ I changed into it just to make sure. _I look… good_, I thought as I looked in the mirror. "This is the one." I decided.

"Alright, now makeup…" Emily began, looking for my stuff

"No, not this time Emily. He's already waiting and it'll take like half an hour… I'll just wear lip gloss and a little eyeliner." I said as I picked up the eyeliner, applying it as best as I could while being speedy. Emily looked almost offended.

"No, one does not simply NOT wear date-makeup on a date!" Emily said, placing a hand dramatically on her chest. I had finished my eyeliner and was just putting on lip gloss.

"No, I already feel bad for forgetting. How the heck does someone forget a date?!" I put on some high heels and headed towards the living room.

"Hey Amber?" She said following me. I paused,

"Yes?"

"Be careful, okay?" Her voice was genuinely concerned. I turned around to look at her; her face was serious, which was a rarity. I took her hands and looked her directly in the eyes,

"I will. I'll come back through that door and I will tell you all that you ask because I will be okay." I gave her a reassuring smile, "I know that he is basically a complete stranger, but I have a feeling that he's not some crazed psychopath." I said jokingly to lighten the mood. Thankfully it worked because a smile came to her face. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." I said and gave her a hug before both of us headed back to the living room where everyone else was waiting. _I wonder how they're all getting along…_

**Dan's POV:**

_This is agony. _I thought as I sat in the same room as this _What__was__his__name__again__? Mitch? __Miguel__?_ _Something__like__that__…_ whatever his name was, I was almost seething. I was glaring at him as he sat down; Phil noticed and kicked my leg fairly hard.

"So, you and Amber, huh?" I said to, whatever his name was, barely keeping the jealousy out of my voice.

"Yeah," he replied, "I saw her reaching for something on the top shelf in the store, and she was definitely looking sexy; the way her shirt rode up just a little, and her ass," he said, giving us a knowing look, "'Damn; so I just asked her out." I was surprised by the words coming out of his mouth. I had known him for 5 seconds, and thought he was a douche._ Alright, maybe I was a bit biased before, but now he really was being a jerk…. I did not need to hear this from him._ Phil was blushing slightly, embarrassed by the assholes description which was definitely TMI… Before I could unleash my fury at him; which was growing exponentially at this point; Phil cut in, noticing my whitening knuckles,

"So where are you going to take her? Movie, dinner…?"

"Actually, I'm going to take her on my father's yacht for dinner." He said casually,

"Isn't that too exciting for a first date? You know, yacht, meeting your dad…" I said, trying feebly to poke holes in his confidence, "I mean, she has only been here for, what, a week or two? Too much might overwhelm her."

"Oh, she won't know that it's my boat yet, and my father is out of the country at the moment. I also thought it would be overwhelming, but we'll see how it plays out." He said, flashing an overconfident smile. I'm pretty sure by this point steam was coming out of my ears, but this guy was too dense or too rich to care. I was about to say something when fortunately, Amber came out, gorgeous as ever.

"Sorry I kept you waiting…" She apologized shyly, _She's so beautiful._

"It's alright, you're worth the wait." He replied standing up and putting his arm around her waist. She blushed. _You smooth ass son of a bitch…_

**Amber's POV**

"We'd better get going though; wouldn't want to stay out too late." I said, suddenly very aware of all of the eyes in the room, not helping my blush settle in the slightest.

"You're right," Michael agreed, letting his arm fall from my waist.

"I'll see you guys later!" I waved. They all said their 'Goodbye's' and 'good luck's' and so I left on my very first date in my entire life.

**A/N: Hey, so I know there's a slight inconsistency (I forgot about the bruise on her face in the last chapter. Oops =P) but it's there now and hopefully I remember it next time. So many POV shifts! But I hope I got the right feelings out as I intended but I guess I'll see. =P**

**So new love interest, huh? Don't worry. I guess you could say it's just a new arc. Please leave a review as it helps me out! See you in the next chapter!**

**~Ateles**


	10. First Dates

**A/N: So summer. Generally this would mean pumping out a lot of chapters, but I doubt that will happen as I will still be studying a lot. (Need to be really good for grade 12. AHHHH!) Hopefully though, I should be getting a few out there by September.**

Chapter 10: First Dates

**Amber's POV**

"Wow." I said as we pulled up to the dock; I could already hear music coming from what I assumed was just going to be a small dinner boat. Boy, was I wrong. The yacht was huge. It was beautiful. _My dad would have liked it_… I sat there shocked for a moment at both the ship and the random mental comment.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked nonchalantly, pulling me out of my reverie. Everything that he showed me so far had been so luxurious. His car, this yacht… I can only imagine what the dinner was going to be like. I felt a little uncomfortable, as this seemed to be a big budget production. He didn't wait for an answer as he got out and opened the door for me.

"Milady" He said jokingly as he held out his hand. I gladly took it, in fear of shaking too much. _I'm so nervous! This is literally my first date ever… Wow, I live under a rock…_

"Thank you." Stepping out of the car, I felt his hand touch the small of my back. I stiffened, unused to this kind of familiarity with other people, but not knowing what happens on first dates, I allowed it. There was only silence as we walked toward the ship, my eyes to the ground, but being the awkward person I am, I said the first thing that came to mind. "My dad loved ships." I mentally face-palmed…

"An old sailor, huh?" He laughed. I relaxed a bit; he seemed to be handling my awkwardness pretty well.

"Yeah… He had a 37' canoe cove." I looked back at the ship, "But it's nothing compared to this… He always dreamed of having a nice yacht and sailing around for the rest of his life; going from port to port; seeing the world…" I could feel my throat tighten at his memory. When we boarded the ship, we were immediately directed to a smaller room on the side, facing out towards the Thames.

"Well, he still can." He said as he pulled out my seat for me. "My dad could hook him up-" Michael began, but I had to change the subject,

"Unfortunately, he can't." I sat down. Michael sat across from me. "He, um, died recently…" I looked down at my lap. _Why did I have to be so stupid?! I ruined the mood!_ "Sorry!" I smiled and looked up at him again but found that he had stood up and leaned across the table, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped my notice.

"I shouldn't have said anything." He said softly, trying to comfort me. He held my face with his hand, causing me to look directly into his deep blue eyes…

"N-no, it's alright, it's my fault. Y-you couldn't possibly have known!" I sputtered, realizing how intimate the moment had become. He let go of my face as it exploded into a red state and sat down again.

**Michael's POV**

As she blushed, she looked down again, allowing me to smirk. _Wow, she is so easy to play._ I quickly put on my mask to continue the game. "So, I can tell by your accent that you're from overseas. What brings you here?" I asked, throwing my elbow over the back of my chair. _Might as well get comfy._

"Well, I've come for university." She began looking up again, "The system in Canada for Medical school isn't very direct, so I tried my luck in the UK." I was about to ask why when she elaborated, "I-I'm a UK citizen so it was more convenient." I could tell that she struggling to keep her eyes up.

"What university?"

"University College of London." My eyes widened. _This might be a problem…_

"Really? That's where I'm going too. Same programme too." She smiled.

"Then I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then." She replied before hiding away behind her menu, giving me time to drop the façade. I thought for a bit until; _This isn't a problem, this just got interesting. _I smirked to myself before glancing at the menu to keep up the act. _Hah, I could always change universities when I'm done with her anyways, but maybe it would be more fun to see her reactions…_ I looked up in time to see her eyes quickly dart away from mine as a soft blush crept onto her cheeks. _This will be fun._

**Dan's POV**

It had been half an hour since they left and we were still here talking to Emily and enjoying the snacks. Well, it was mostly Phil talking, I was sitting in self-pity….

"…I've always looked up to YouTubers actually. Even though everyone thinks all you do is sit in front of a camera for like 5 minutes, you do a lot more. You're charitable, you help people with your videos, and most of you genuinely care for your viewers." I heard Emily say as I decided to drop into the conversation.

"It's really cool that you think like that Emily!" Phil commented,

"But it's still awkward when going through an airport: 'What is your reason for visiting?' 'Oh, I'm here for work.' 'What sort of work?' How on earth can I explain YouTube?!" We laughed.

"So, Amber, huh?" Emily began. The smile on my face disappeared.

"What's happening is happening, besides, you don't want me to distract her, right?" I said truthfully, holding back the bit of the angst I was feeling. By the look on her face, I she caught onto it anyways.

"Yeah, but I thought that she would find someone in her medical class… God, I sound like her mother." She giggled, "To be honest, I'd rather her with you than a complete stranger."

"You also did kind of do that thing when she was drunk…" Phil interjected.

"Hey! I still stand by the fact that she took advantage of me!" I stated lightheartedly. "You should have heard what he said about her when you weren't here though." Immediately regretting that I said that.

"What did he say?" She asked. No, demanded.

"Well, um…" _Well this is awkward,_ "He was just commenting on how she was really sexy, but in a perverted way." I said, trying to give her a picture without restating his words.

"What an ass!" She shouted, making Phil jump a little. "Sorry…" She added, "I'm just a little overcautious with her and random people…"

"Why is that?" I asked

"Well, see…. Her dad died about a year ago. He was having lung problems before that and it turned out he had asbestos damage…" She trailed off quietly, "Anyways, she promised him that she'd become a doctor to help him; she secretly hoped he would hold on for that long but idealism only lasts for so long, right? Even though he died, she still wants to carry out her promise. She genuinely wants other people to be happy…."

"She's still optimistic, glad she didn't lose that." Phil said solemnly. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so I'm sorry if I was weird about this whole situation. I just don't want someone destroying her passion." She said, genuinely apologetic for what I thought was completely called for.

"Well, I hope he's okay, otherwise, I hope the date crashes and burns." I stated bluntly, raising a smile out of Emily and a look of shock out of Phil, "What?! I know you were thinking the same thing!" I said to Emily, making her smile widen.

"Both of you are horrible people." Phil concluded, "Maybe he's a nice guy."

"Whose side are you on man?! Anyways, Phil! Choose your damned fighter already!" Our attention was then brought back to the screen with Super Smash Bros. on.

"You guys are going down!" Emily taunted as we began the game.

**Amber's POV**

We had just finished desserts and I had loosened up a lot since the date began. We were laughing about something he said and I felt more comfortable around him.

"Ah, you know what?" I said when we had finally calmed down, "I enjoyed tonight more than I thought I would."

"Yeah, low expectations does that, huh?" He joked around,

"No! I've just never, ever been on a date before, truth be told, that's all."

"Really? A girl like you has never been asked out by anyone? I find that hard to believe." He laughed.

"Hey, it's true, alright!" I started laughing too. He took a final sip out of his glass.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure." We both stood up to get our things and began to walk out when a thought occurred to me, "What about the bill?" I asked, confused.

"I have a tab here, so I am able to pay later." He replied, snaking an arm around my waist and throwing his jacket over his shoulder. He led me back to his car and opened the door for me, to which I got in and we drove away in a silence that wasn't awkward for once.

"I had a lovely time." I said, turning around and breaking the silence as we neared the front door of my complex.

"So did I. You're a very interesting girl," He replied, taking a step closer, "Once I got to know you better." He finished, looking deep into my eyes. The moment was intimate, almost perfectly romantic, but something felt… weird, that I couldn't quite place. Michael leaned in and I was about to back away when he did something unexpected. Unlike most first dates that may end in a kiss, he kissed my forehead gently, lovingly, instead of kissing my lips. I felt my face heat up when he stepped back and looked into my eyes again.

"Have a goodnight." He said simply, and walked away, leaving me speechless at the front door. By the time he got back into his car, I came back to reality and waved as he drove away. I took the keys from my purse and opened the door to the complex and made my way to my flat. For some reason, I was half expecting everyone to still be there but of course it was late so everyone was probably gone and in bed. I checked my phone. It was about 11:00 pm and found various texts from Emily.

'_How's it going?'_

'_Where'd he take you?!'_

'_Lol, nevermind, Dan told me =P'_

'_So dinner on a yacht, huh?'_ I got back into my flat to find all the lights off, except from my room. I took of my heels and kept looking at the texts.

'_Dan said remember to use a condom! XD"_ to which after I got a text from Dan denying the whole thing and saying to ignore Emily. Knowing Emily, I sided with Dan:

'_Don't worry; I believe you =)'_

I replied back, even though it was an hour too late. I walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed but was surprised to get a text back from him,

'_Good. I hope everything went well with Michael. Good night. =)'_

For some reason, his text made me feel… dejected? I waved the feeling, thinking perhaps it was just fatigue. After I had cleaned myself up, I went to bed but found myself thinking instead of sleeping. Medical School was going to start in about 2 weeks' time and I still had to get myself organized. I made a mental note before my eyes closed to go to the bookstore and sort out my academic life.

**Michael's POV**

I got into my car and as I drove away, I saw her wave in my rear-view mirror. I let out a laugh and smirked. _I love new players in the game. They're so naïve._ I drove back to the yacht where my father was waiting for me with a disappointed scowl on his face. As soon as I stepped out, I threw my keys at the nearest valet and walked up to him. "What do you want?" I spat at him.

"She's new. Is she a replacement for, what was her name? Rachel? Irene? I can't remember. There seems to be a new face every few weeks." He replied, anger slightly laced in his voice. I was about to walk away when, "I watched a little of your conversation. She seems to actually want to do something with her life. She's also very pure, Michael." His voice becoming sterner with every sentence. I turned around and glared at him.

"And what's it to you?" I demanded, taking a step closer. "You've seen girl after girl walk out of here with nothing but a sideways look at me. I saw her at a shop, she was cute and I thought she could be my next toy." A smirk finding its way onto my lips, "I tried her out. Yes, she is different, but that's why I picked her. I want to see her reactions." I turned away again, "She'll break the same as the others, but I want to take her higher, make her fall harder than anyone else." I started to walk away,

"You will crush her, you know…" he said.

"Oh I'm counting on it."

**A/N: Sorry about being really late, I had a bit of writers block but hopefully I get over it soon. Admittedly, I don't think this is my best chapter, I hope you enjoyed it anyways and, as always, please leave a review; it helps out a lot =D.**

**~Ateles**


	11. Missed it by that much

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm in grade 12 now... How did that happen?! I apologise for not uploading anything for half a year. But I shall not give up on this fic! I shall never surrender! I SHALL- *readers throw me in a garbage can ****( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )* ****Now enough of my ramblings and enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 11: Missed it by that much...

**Amber's POV**

Medical school was going to start in less than a week and I more or less had my books ready to go. _So why do I feel like I'm going to pass out?! _

Emily was out shopping for this week's groceries and I was laying there on the couch. By myself. Suddenly having a mini panic attack. I couldn't take it anymore; next thing I knew, I was knocking on Dan and Phil's door.

"Hey Amb-" Dan had greeted as he opened the door, that is, until I cut him off.

"Dan, I am FREAKING out here!" I said as I barged past him and started pacing their living room.

"What? Why?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Okay, look. Med school is going to start in less than a week and I don't know why, but I can't breathe right now!" I suddenly dropped down on their couch, staring down at my hands. He sat beside me,

"Listen, you'll do- Amber. Amber!" I had zoned out into my own head. _What if I don't make it? What if I fail? If I fail, I'll fail my dad-. _He suddenly grasped my hand firmly and with his other hand, took my chin, forcing me to look at him, snapping me out of the whirlwind which were my thoughts. "Amber..." he said softly, "You will do everything that you've set out to do simply because you are determined enough." My hand started to shake so I squeezed his back in return.

"And how would you know that, Mr. Howell?" My voice barely audible, "I've only been here a month... and the only things I've accomplished since then was a stupid bar fight!" My hand mindlessly touched the now-fading bruise on my left cheek. Dan took my hand away from my face and returned it to my lap, allowing his large hands to encompass my small ones.

"Because you're the type of person that finishes their own problems; who's willing to take a hit to the face just to protect a guy you met a week ago. Because you are a good person and will keep you promise, even if it kills you." I didn't know where all of this pressure had come from, but it had dissipated as quickly as it had come just with his simple words. I leaned forward and touched my forehead to his shoulder and closed my eyes, much to his surprise, but I felt better; felt as if I could breathe again and I just needed a minute. Due to our close proximity, I couldn't help but take in his scent: he smelled sweet, like caramel, and like coffee. I felt safer somehow... I looked up at him again, our faces just inches apart and the space was only getting smaller and smaller. I could feel his warm breath gracing my chin and his lips-

RRRING. RRRING.

The shrieking of my telephone caused me to shoot straight up out of bed. After a moment of groggy confusion, and lots of blushing on my part, I reached out to my bedside dresser. As soon as I read the caller ID, I immediately felt guilty: it was Michael.

_"Good morning kitten."_ He cooed into the receiver. I felt the red that had just left my face come back with a fury.

"G'morning..." I lazily tossed back, earning a chuckle in return.

_"Listen sleepyhead, I know there's only a week left before university, so I'd like to take you out for a little get-together. I'll invite some of my friends and you should invite yours; it'll be a fantastic time, I promise." _With the strange dream in mind, I started feeling guilty again,

"Sounds great Michael! How about this Friday?" I offered,

_"Great! Say, around 6? We could go for a movie then dinner. How's that sound?"_

"Perfect. I'll invite Emily, Dan, and Phil; the people you met before our first date."

_"Sounds quaint. I've got to go now sweetheart, father needs a bit of help. Text you later."_

"Later alligator." I was about to hang up when, "Hold on!"

_"Yes?"_

"T-thank you. I really think this is a brilliant idea; I'm about to go mad with nerves..."

_"Amber, this is what I'm here for; I'm not just a pretty face."_

"Well, thanks anyways Mr. Handsome." I smiled.

_"I bet you're smiling right now." _I was surprised,

"Wha-, how did-" I started blushing in my state of flusteredness,

_"And now you're blushing" _He chuckled. At this point I was straight out shocked.

"How the heck did you-"

_"Because you're cute." _ He retorted. I could feel the smirk coming through the telephone.

"G-goodbye Michael" I hastily sputtered out.

_"Later princess."_ Finally, I hung up and tossed my phone in front of me, putting my hands to the sides of my face. I fell back into bed and pulled the sheets over my face; the heat radiating off of me was tremendous.

**Michael's POV:**

_Oh innocence…_ I thought with a smile as I put my phone down. I like to pride myself in my manipulation skills. I think I've gotten quite good, to be honest; I can read people better than most. That's what makes this fun. Another thing that makes this fun is the how much I can manipulate others through other people. _Dan Howell._ I noticed that he was tense when I walked in the door. To be honest, he hid it quite well. In a situation like that, I just couldn't help myself. Of course I was going to flaunt what he wants and what I currently own. He was riled and it made me giddy. _He's just as easy as she is._ I smirked,_ But, I can't be too careful. Too many players make it a dull game. _I had noticed there was a small 'thing' between them. I couldn't have the disadvantage; that wouldn't be the point. _Besides, roughing him up will be thrilling._

I took up my phone again and flicked through my contacts, _Lizzy, Joan, Marcus, Brit… _"Vivian." She was a minx if I ever saw one. She'd be an interesting pawn to throw in the mix. I rang,

"_Hello?"_

"Vivian, hi, it's Michael" I purred, "Listen, I've got a favour to ask… I've having a little get together and I was wondering if you could come and… Entertain one of my special guests."

"_Not another one… Really, I do tire of your games."_

"Did you think that I wasn't going to compensate you for this? I didn't know you thought so little of me."

"_And what could you possibly offer me?"_

"Anything you want." There was only silence at the other end of the line. Finally,

"_Alright._" I proceeded to give her the details,

"I'm sure you know what to do."

"_I'll see you there."_ We both hung up.

Your move, Howell.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little more awkward in terms of writing than my previous ones. I haven't written anything in a while and this chapter was about half completed when I got back to it. Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things soon. Please leave a review as it helps me with my story and lets me know if you're all enjoying it. Have a great day! ^_^**

**~Ateles**


End file.
